


The Aftermath

by taylorann_1426



Category: The Librarians
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorann_1426/pseuds/taylorann_1426
Summary: The Librarians one shot of Flynn X Eve. Based near the season three finale episode "And the Wrath of Chaos." So be warned, there are spoilers ahead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from long fanfics, thought I'd write a short little one shot of one of my OTPs, Flynn Carsen and Eve Baird :) Hope you enjoy, it's my first Librarians fanfic! 
> 
> \- @taylorann_1426

Eve stayed with Flynn after Stone, Casandra, and Ezekiel had gone off to put everything back in the library and help Jenkins. Eve kissed his neck and cheek once more as he smiled goofily at her. He was so happy and all he wanted to do was stay in her arms all day, but knew they'd have to get up eventually, so he tried to get up from where Eve was still with him on the floor. Before hand he adds, facing Eve, "Thanks. For everything today...I couldn't have done it with out you. Without any of the librarians actually....but most importantly my guardian." He said sincerely with a slight smile. That Flynn smile could light up a room. After this, he went to get up for real this time. However, he ended up falling back down because he was too weak from his fight with Apep and the Eye of Ra. "Take it easy. Come on I'll help you out of here." Eve said picking Flynn up very easily and putting his arm around her neck. "Can you promise me that you'll never try to do something like that ever again?" Eve asks with a worried. look towards him. "Eve....yes, but we don't know what to expect in the future. I've lived longer than any of the librarians. I feel like I'm running from death. Cheating it...." He said softly, starting to ramble. "Flynn. What matters is right now, and that the library is safe and that you and the others are alive and well. That is all." She emphasized. She didn't want to think about all the other bad things that could happen over the next years to the poor man. Eve and Flynn arrived to the empty Annex and she sat the young man down in a chair near her desk.  "Thanks." He said. She kissed his cheek, "Any time for my librarian," she stated grabbing a cup of tea for him. "Jenkins made this for you. He said it would help get you back on your feet." She added, handing him the cup, but she wriggled her nose at the smell of the contents. "Ah. Jenkins is always good with that sort of thing." He stated taking a sip, not noticing her expression. He gagged. "Needs to work on the flavor a bit." He muttered sitting the cup down. Eve agreed, and nodded. A cup of tea and an hour of sitting later, Flynn Carsen was back to his normal hyper self. He grabbed a pipe from his desk across the room and took Eve up the steps to the second level. She looked at him curiously and smiled as bubbles started coming out of the pipe, leaving Flynn smirking. He looked out over the Annex and then back at Eve. She rolled her eyes and started popping the bubbles as the two laughed a bit. The laughter filled the Annex and even out into the main library it could be heard by the other librarians. "Wonder what those two are up too..." Ezekiel smirked. Stone smacked Jones's arm with a book. "Let them have fun! Flynn almost died today...The least we could do is let the two enjoy one another's company." Cassandra smiled . So the laughter filled the hallways and corridors until it finally died down and Flynn and Eve kissed once more. They then went on a walk through the library together and put away items that needed to be stored away still, Flynn even insisted on triple checking on Excalibur to make sure his favorite sword, and buddy, was alright. He definitely got a response when they did, Excalibur chased Flynn around for a good hour, trying to poke him in the behind. This made the library fill with even more laughter, as Eve ran around after the two, trying to stop the shinanagins.


End file.
